Lamuir IV
| Afbeelding = | regio = Colonies | sector = Tapani Sector | stelsel = Lamuir System | zonnen = | manen = | coordinaten = | omlooptijd = 377 dagen | rotatietijd = 23 uren | klasse = | diameter = | atmosfeer = | klimaat = Gematigd | zwaartekracht = | terrein = Bossen Velden Bergen | water = | bezienswaardig = Priole Danna Festival | inheemse = | gemigreerde = Mensen Herglic | taal = | inwoners = 4,5 miljoen (2,5 miljoen Herglics en 2 miljoen mensen) | hoofdstad = Gryle City | munt = Credits | staatsvorm = Participerende Democratie | affiliatie= League of Tapani Freeworlds }} 250px|thumb|Priole Danna Festival Lamuir IV was een planeet in de Tapani Sector die was gekoloniseerd door de Herglic. Specificaties Lamuir IV lag ten zuiden van Coruscant en eveneens ten zuiden van de Colonies in het Freeworlds Territory. Lamuir IV was een planeet met een gematigd klimaat en vier continenten. Die bestonden uit heuvels, dichte bossen en lage bergtoppen. Het was een van de twee planeten in de Tapani Sector die hoofdzakelijk werd bewoond door Herglics en niet door mensen. Lamuir IV werd duizenden jaren geleden ontdekt door Herglic-handelaars, die de planeet daarna weer verlieten. Dat was lang alvorens er mensen in de Tapani Sector verbleven. Sommigen geloven dat de Herglics van weleer over speciale technologie beschikten, die nu niet meer verkrijgbaar is. Verschillende steden waren gevestigd in de buurt van de vroegere nederzettingen en verschillende ruïnes en archeologische sites waren aanwezig. Niemand mocht zonder toestemming daar gaan graven. Samenleving De steden op de planeet waren verdeeld in afzonderlijke zones voor Herglics en mensen. Dat was vooral door het verschil in omvang tussen beide species. Omdat Herglics verslaafd waren aan gokspelen, was gokken ten strengste verboden op Lamuir IV. De dominerende cultuur was die van de Herglics en dus genoot Lamuir goede relaties met de Republic, maar ook met het Galactic Empire daarna. Uiteraard bestonden er wel conflicten tussen de Herglics en de mensen op Lamuir IV. De lensen vonden dat de Herglics lafaards waren door steeds een conflict te willen vermijden, terwijl de Herglics de mensen destabiliserend vonden door steeds een kant te kiezen tijdens een conflict. Het conflict laaide echter zelden op. Gryle City, de hoofdstad, was verdeeld in districten, waaronder een concerto district, een theater district en een district van winkelen en restaurants. Het Priole Danna Festival werd jaarlijks in Gryle City georganiseerd wat uiteraard een hoogtepunt was qua toerisme op de planeet. Gryle lag op de evenaar en de mensen en Herglics leefden er veel meer door elkaar dan in andere steden. Op de enige maan van de planeet was er ooit een mijnbedrijf van de Herglics gevestigd. Maar omdat er bijna niets meer werd gemijnd, werd het een populair vakantieoord. De economie van de planeet was stabiel met inkomsten via de Shapani Bypass. Er waren ook enkele handelsbedrijven gevestigd en in tegenstelling tot de andere planeten in de Freeworlds was Lamuir IV vrij van tussenkomst van het Mining Guild. Het Priole Danna Festival was eveneens een belangrijke bron van inkomsten, net als het verwerken en bewerken van Talsa-hout. Wanneer men de bomen rooiden, werden meteen nieuwe zaden geplant om de toekomst van de bomen te verzekeren. Bron *Priole Danna Festival Cancelled *Priole Danna Festival Still a go *Player's Guide to Tapani *Lords of the Expanse: Sector Guide *The Essential Atlas – Grid: L-13 category:Colonies category:Tapani Sector category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van het Galactic Empire